El amor que no deja ir
by kagome smile
Summary: Ella le hizo daño y ahora tiene que pagar. Así sea por el resto de sus días... Porque él es su amor. KxI


**El amor que no deja ir**

Cuando caminan juntos ella siempre se ve pequeña. Se siente pequeña.

Y es que sabe que no está a altura de él. Ella sabe. Ella sabe. Y no puede hacer nada porque siempre será más pequeña, más débil, más insignificante. Sobre todo porque a ella le gusta mirar alto, sentir el cielo, sentirse grande.

Grande. Eso es lo que nunca podrá ser.

Él si es grande. Alto. Fuerte. Tiene orgullo, se hace respetar. Le hace saber al mundo que está ahí.

Ella es pequeña. Débil. No es orgullosa. No se ama. Nada le sale bien. Ella siempre falla.

Él siempre gana.

Menos con ella. Ella lo hace perder.

Pero ella lo ama. Lo ama mucho. Daría todo por él.

Y aunque él la haya dejado de amar un poco, ella seguiría a su lado. Aunque él luche por dejarla, ella no se iría.

Y ella sabe que está mal, que no es sano, que debería dejar de humillarse.

De rogarle.

Pero no puede. No se deja. Su cabeza le dice que se vaya y su cuerpo se queda quieto. Su cabeza le dice que le responda pero su boca no se abre. Su cabeza siente furia pero su corazón no lo demuestra. Y se aguanta.

Las lágrimas caen sin permiso. Queriendo aguantarlas en vano. Su cuerpo traiciona a su mente… ¿o no?

Caminando a su lado, él hace un comentario mordaz que ella entiende perfectamente. Él habla de ella. Ella sabe. Ella siente. Y una vez más se aguanta la ira, se aguanta la tristeza, se aguanta. Entonces voltea y le sonríe para que él vea que estará bien. Aunque no.

Pero no quiere que él se enfade. No con ella. No de nuevo.

Y siente miedo, miedo de que se le escape de las manos. Miedo de perderlo. Miedo de que la deje.

Porque ella puede aguantar muchísimas cosas. Ella aguantaría todo para que no la deje.

Sin él no puede vivir. Sin él _no_ _quiere_ vivir.

Y no importa que tan fuerte quiera ser. Que tan orgullosa pueda sonar o que tanto quiera devolver. Ella siempre cae.

Y cae primero.

Siempre. Ella sabe que caerá, que cederá. No está segura si es su cuerpo, su mente, su corazón el que no soporta ser fría, sentirlo distante… Simplemente no aguanta… y sale.

_Te amo._

Aunque sea solo una vez más. Uno nunca sabe cuándo será la última vez que lo pueda decir.

Y se entrega a él. Su corazón—tonto y débil corazón—espera una respuesta. Una respuesta que su mente sabe no llegará. Porque él no se conmueve. Él no cae.

_Ok._

Es como si apretaran ese órgano que late dentro de ella. Como si se lo arrancaran, escupieran, rompieran y volvieran a meterlo, esperando que lata como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si el dolor no fuera real. Todo en un minuto.

_Está bien._

¿Está bien?

Pero ella tiene miedo. Mucho miedo. Cada día que pasa se siente más débil, más vulnerable, más dolida… cada día se odia más. Cada día lo ama más. Cada día su corazón late menos fuerte y cada latido duele más.

Y su cuerpo está empezando a reaccionar igual.

Ella se ha dado cuenta. Se siente diferente. Se siente enferma. Ya no quiere comer. Solo quiere dormir. Dormir y dormir. Dormir esperando despertar a su lado, como en un sueño, solo ellos dos. Felices.

Las cosas que él le dice. La forma en que la trata… ella sabe que ha hecho mal, pero desearía que no fuera para tanto.

Pero para él sí lo es. Y ella lo entiende. Sabe que es su culpa. Sabe que lo lastimó.

Y ahora él la lastima a ella, aunque no sea su intención. Ella se lo merece. Ella solo lo quiere a él.

La verdad, sería más fácil que él le hiciera daño. Que fuera como antes, en otra época, que alguien hacía algo malo se le tiraban piedras. Eso dolería menos.

Pero es el miedo. _Ese_ miedo, el que la tortura. El no saber. El estar al borde del abismo lo que la vuelve loca.

Su mente, que sigue queriendo ser fuerte, imagina un momento en el futuro donde ella no cede más. Un momento donde se da su lugar y dice: No más. Un momento que ella no quiere. Un momento que sabe que no sucederá.

Él es tan fuerte…

Ella es tan débil…

Ella lo ama tanto…

Él ya no le cree.

Intenta tomar su mano, pero él se aleja. No lo sorprende, pero duele como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera.

Y él también se extraña. Porque ella llora como la primera vez, sufre como la primera vez. ¿Por qué?

Porque ella sabe… que no importa lo que él diga, no importa cuántas veces intente dejarla, no importa lo mal que la trate… ella lo seguirá amando igual. Se trata de un círculo vicioso. Un dolor que nunca termina por completo. El amor que ella nunca dejará ir.

Así ella no valga la pena…

Él vale todo para ella.

* * *

Hola (: bueno aquí estoy con otro de mis one-shots inspirados en mi vida.


End file.
